1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine which performs payout of a predetermined amount of credits when the number of games reaches a predetermined number.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, amusement facilities having slot machines or the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459), for example) provide amusement services in which players play games via various types of gaming media such as coins, cash, or the like, which are inserted into the slot machines. With such amusement services, each slot machine provides a payout according to the award (game results) won by the player on his/her game.
In addition, conventional slot machines are known that provide a cashback service. With the cashback service, when the amount of credits thus spent by the player reaches a predetermined amount, the player can receive the cashback service (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, for example). That is, when the amount of credits thus spent by the player reaches a so-called upper limit, a predetermined amount of credits are paid out.
The present invention provides a slot machine with new entertainment characteristics.